


As Old As

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, bed scene lol, ish, maybe idk i think it’s fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: “You can be five centuries and thirty-two years,” Daigo says, laughs when Utsusemimaru makes a face. “Or just thirty-two if you want it. You can make it three decades and two years, or a quarter of a century and seven years. You can even be eleven-thousand, six-hundreds and eighty-eight days. Uhh, or is it ninety? I’m not as smart as Ian.”(King and Ucchii, about how old you want to be.)





	As Old As

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbydango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/gifts).



> Haaaapppyyyy Biiiiirtthhhdaaayyy Liiiibbbyyyyyy!!!!!!
> 
> (I wish you a lot of happiness this year too, I love you ♥️)

“How old do you think I should be,” Utsusemimaru asks, the words trapped between his lips and the curve of Daigo’s throat, and listens to the rumble of Daigo’s laugh that shakes his body all over.

Their bare legs are tangled, much like their fate to one another, exposed to the air because Daigo had kicked the blankets off their bed hours ago since April is already too hot, apparently. Daigo’s fingers are in Utsusemimaru’s hair, not quite carding through it but still buried deep under the long black locks, the tips of his fingers caressing Utsusemimaru’s head.

“How old do you want to be?” Daigo asks back, and Utsusemimaru rises, flops himself on top of his King, bracing elbows on each side of Daigo’s head. His hair curtains the entire world from Daigo’s sight, and he silently marvels at the idea of having Daigo’s world narrowed down only to him—his eyes, his cheeks, the lines of his jaws.

He doesn’t think about how Daigo’s world has always been so vast, too vast for him to ever completely comprehend, because sometimes it makes him feel like he’s too far behind and tonight he doesn’t want to think about complicated things. He leans down to bite the corner of Daigo’s lip instead, enjoys the tiny laugh Daigo etch over his own lips. “I don’t think it’s something I can decide myself.”

Daigo hums. “That’s silly. _We_ invented the concept of time.” He surges up, kisses Utsusemimaru on the tip of his nose, and then presses their foreheads together. Utsusemimaru wants to chide him because Daigo’s going to have a crick in his neck in this position, but Daigo’s already speaking again, “We can quantify time any way we want because we _invented_ time, Ucchii! It’s great, isn’t it?”

We, because in Daigo’s eyes, humanity will always be one entity. Utsusemimaru wonders if that’s what it means to be called King, what it means to have be a man whose existence large enough to see the entire world, and with a sigh, presses their forehead together strong enough to push Daigo’s head down, back onto the pillow.

“You can be five centuries and thirty-two years,” Daigo says, laughs when Utsusemimaru makes a face. “Or just thirty-two if you want it. You can make it three decades and two years, or a quarter of a century and seven years. You can even be eleven-thousand, six-hundreds and eighty-eight days. Uhh, or is it ninety? I’m not as smart as Ian.” The look on Daigo’s face smoothens, softer now, even if Utsusemimaru can still see the fire kindled in the grin that crinkle his eyes. “Point is, we invented it, so we can choose how old we should be.”

Utsusemimaru wishes he could take some of that fire into himself, so he could cup it in his hands and use it to warm himself when Daigo runs into the world and gets himself lost in the vast space of earth, almost too far for him to reach. For all the wonders of technology that Ian and Amy had taught him, there isn’t anything that could quench his longing for the fire he sees in Daigo, that could completely bridge the distance that sometimes stretch between the two of them, even when they’re pressed together so closely that space could no longer be a concept.

 _I want to be as old as the Earth itself_ , Utsusemimaru thinks. _Maybe then I could finally reach where you stand, so you wouldn’t have to keep tracking back to find me._

Daigo’s lips find the corner of his left eye, brushing ever so softly. “Ucchii?”

He closes his eyes, decides to stop pursuing that line of thought because it clearly leads nowhere. He tilts his head instead, smiles when his hair tickles Daigo’s eyes and his King scrunches his face, and asks curiously, “How old do you want to be, King-dono?”

Daigo hums; playful but thoughtful, fingers tangling in the dark tresses of Utsusemimaru’s hair. “I don’t know,” he answers after a while, and gives Utsusemimaru the most sheepish grin. “Maybe five centuries and thirty two years old.”

Utsusemimaru blinks, confused. “King-dono?”

“It’s silly, but—“ Daigo groans, the faintest shade of red dusting the tips of his ears, and seeing Daigo blush in embarrassment is such a rarity that for a moment, Utsusemimaru is gripped by an urge to leap up the bed and find his phone to snap a picture. “Sometimes, I just wish I could have seen the world you lived in. You know. Before.”

 _Before_. Utsusemimaru’s breath catches in his throat. “Why..?”

“Because I want to share that with you too!” Daigo says, and Utsusemimaru finds it so amusing that he sounds very defensive about it that he just starts chuckling. “We get to share the whole world together now, Ucchii, but I can’t exactly time-travel and experience the Sengoku era myself the way you had, so in a way I could never really share that part of you, and sometimes it just feels kinda lonely—Ucchii~” ah, there comes the familiar whine, wrapping around his name like a lover. “Why are you laughing?!”

Utsusemimaru drops his head back into the crook of Daigo’s neck, muffling his laughter into the collarbone. “Oh, King-dono,” he says, in the end, amused despite feeling slightly bad about it. It’s almost funny how relief spreads over his chest, how easily the earlier thoughts are dispelled with Daigo’s admission. He looks up with a smile, holds Daigo’s indignant look, and nods. “It’s only fair.”

Daigo makes a confused sound. “What is?”

 _Your loneliness to mine_ , Utsusemimaru thinks, but doesn’t form them into words.

Instead, he presses his lips to Daigo’s own and etches his love and everything that comes with it—the happiness and loneliness alike, the contentment and anxiety alike.

Maybe this way, they can invent their own concept of time.

**——-o0o——-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t ask I have no idea what i just wrote either.


End file.
